Loved
by Fuckingdefy
Summary: In a life where she feels un-loved, someone invades Alex russo's life showing her that maybe she is deserving of some love. Rated M for langauge and future chapters. ;


**So, this is another story inspired by a dream. I hope you guys like it. :] also I have another story for South of nowhere up, be sure to view it (The home) and Lovesick! **

**Please review and tell me what you all think. I hope you guys like it….:]**

All in all, the brunette teen had to admit she had a pretty great family. Her mother was kind, caring, and serious while her father was the humorous relief. They were strict, but only because they cared. Her brothers, one older and one younger, however, acted nothing like her. She was the sore thumb on the family tree, different from the rest of them. She was strong willed, outspoken, and so sarcastic that it'd get her into trouble. Her older brother was the smarty pants, perfect in her parent's eyes. Everyone wished that she'd be like him, but of course she resented the fact. She wasn't like the rest of them, she was different and she liked that. Her younger sibling, on the other hand, was sort of dopy; acting dumb when she knew that he was smart. He also resented when people asked him to be like their older brother. He was himself and he liked it.

Alex Russo was her name, and she put the 'diff' in 'different.' A trouble-some, sarcastic teen wizard who had a secret. Sometimes all she really wanted was to fit in, to find someone that could make her feel loved. Yes she knew that her parents loved her, yet not with the love that she searched for. They had to love her because she was their daughter, but it wasn't the un-conditional love that she knew was out there. The love that she knew Justin, her older brother, felt from their parents. Sometimes it was just hard to be the outcast, yet sometimes she loved it. Of course she was to have mixed feelings about it, yet it hurt that she just couldn't be happy in her _perfect_ life.

"Alex, mom wants you and she doesn't seem happy…" Max murmured against her door, his voice soft. Max was her younger brother, and oddly she felt closer to him rather than anyone else in her family.

"No she doesn't Max."

"She doesn't?" Ahh, Alex knew exactly how to confuse her brother and get what she wanted and right now, all she wanted was to stay in her room tonight and ponder on how life could be so fair to everyone else, yet not her.

"That's what you said…" She called out to him, hiding the smile in her voice because she knew that'd her mother would become angrier.

"Oh well, sorry for bothering you." Alex nodded before hearing her baby brother walk down the hall. "Mom, you didn't send me to Alex's room!" He called down the hall, slight irritation in his voice before she hear a new set of foot steps run down the hall.

"Alex!" Justin's voice rang out before he un-locked my door with a spell and walked in. "Mom wants you down stairs now!" He tried to growl at her, using his grown up voice that she rolled her eyes at.

"Fine, but if she starts yelling I'm so bopping out to a place that neither you or dad will figure out!" Alex growled back, her voice scarier than his. Groaning, the teen pushed up off her bed, trying to ignore the satisfied smirk on her brother's face as she pushed past him and walked out of her room, towards the living room.

The scene that opened up to her eyes as she walked down the stairs made her groan mentally. They all stood around the island in the kitchen, telling her that they were going to have a family meeting. Great, she always seemed to get into trouble at these things or her life would become duller afterwards.

Walking to her assigned place, Alex stared at her mother, trying desperately to hide the smirk that was forming on her lips. Theresa's nostrils flared angrily yet she took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded to her family.

"Jerry, would you like to start off or shall I?" The mother asked her cubby husband, the man nodded although his face was pale, un-sure as to how to start. "So kids, Your mother and I have been talking for some time now and we've realized that you all are growing up and we miss having a new kid around here."

"Yes, so we've decided that we want to adopt." Theresa chimed in happily.

Shocked was the best word to use to describe the three kids' expression but Alex was the one to break the ice. "What?!...W-why?!" She nearly shouted, angry that her parents had kept this from them for quite a while.

"Mooom!!!" Max whined, peeling away from his chair to stand and stare angrily at the two adults. "I want to be the baby of the family!!! Where will I be if I have to be in some competition for cuteness?!"

Justin rolled his eyes at this before crossing his arms loosely and nodded. "It's a good idea; I mean there are millions of kids around the world homeless. But why take a little kid, why not a teen like us? I mean there are more troubled teens around here that need help, you know?"

Theresa nodded at her son, his point of view shifting her's. "I see your point Justin, me and your dad will talk about it tonight…."

Alex, who had stayed quiet for, finally scoffed and turned towards the spiraling stairs. "Whatever!" She screamed, hating the fact that her parents made it sound like they wanted to replace them. Running back to her room, she made it a point to slam her door before flopping down on her bed and pulling her pillow to her face to scream in.

Life simply hated her.

-----

"Alex?! Can you come down here for a minute?!" Her mother asked sweetly for the fifth time that night, the tone in her voice telling Alex that someone was down stairs. Sighing, Alex quickly went to her door, opening it slightly so she could yell down there.

"Fuck no!! Just leave me alone!!" At this point she couldn't care less if this would get her into trouble. She didn't want a new person in her life, not another person who would ignore her and be all perfect like her brothers. Slamming the door, Alex moved back to her bed, falling into it before pulling her laptop from the floor and messing around with it, knowing that she only had a few minutes before she'd be drug down the stairs.

Just like she thought her dad's heavy footsteps echoed towards her room, opening her un-locked door and grabbing her by the elbow, standing her on her feet. "Alex Russo! I never want to hear that language ever again, I'll ground you later but right now you will go down stairs and apologize for being rude and act civilized, understood?!"

Wide-eyed and pale, the brunette teen stared at her father with shocked eyes. She had always thought of her father as a big teddy bear and her mother the one to punish them, but here and now her father had the gaze of a murderer. Nodding hesitantly, Alex waited until her father let her go and finally took in her appearance.

"Wash up before you go down, you need to look like you at least like life and not just a worthless object taking up space." With that he left the room to leave a teary eyed, broken Alex to stand dumbfounded in her room. A worthless object? Was that really how her father felt? Is that why her parents decided to adopt? To replace her?

Sucking up all the hurt from her father's comments, Alex grabbed a few pieces of clothing and walked to the bathroom. She wouldn't cry because Alex Russo doesn't cry over such things. No, she would remain strong until the day she would be able to move out and get away from this family. She wanted love, all kinds of it, and her supposed family was not giving her any.

About a half an hour later Alex walked out of the bathroom, her hair dried and her make-up done naturally. She was dressed in a red, easy flowing shirt with small black stripes on it and nice looking sweat pants that seemed perfect for her body structure. She didn't want to dress to impress because she really did not care for this invader. She would go as herself, the sore thumb. She knew that her mother would be in a nice out fit, as well as her father. Justin would have pulled out his nicest turtle neck, just because he got many compliments last year at Christmas with the rest of the family. Max, on the other hand, would dress like himself but he'd get away with it because he was the cute baby, still needing to learn.

Looking at herself one last time, Alex forced herself towards the living room, bracing herself for the finally confrontation. As soon as she hit ground level her mother looked her up and down before shaking her head disappointedly, a fire still touching her eyes before she looked away to the newbie. Everyone stared at Alex, yet she acknowledge none of them because right now her brown eyes held a gaze that was melting her soul.

Sitting in her place was this beautiful brunette that made her heart flutter tightly in her chest. Suddenly she felt weak-kneed and dizzy, yet she pulled back all urges to show it and set an easy, but tired smile on her lips. "Sorry about earlier, I had a really bad headache." She murmured only to delight her father, yet still she did not tear her gaze from the brunettes, and it looked like the other wasn't going to either. Her mother put on her happy tone, walking to her daughter and giving her a slight push. It seemed that this other girl froze Alex in place, making her trip over herself awkwardly.

"Alex this is Mitchie, Mitchie this is Alex…She's your new sister…." Smiling brightly, Theresa watched as the girls simply nodded, yet still did not look away.

"H-hi." Alex murmured, finally dropping her gaze to the floor, suddenly becoming a shy timid girl. Mitchie nodded once again, still too afraid to say anything.

"Alright, well our guest room is being renovated for you Mitchie, so for now you'll have to bunk with Alex, her bed is more than big enough, and if you don't feel comfortable sleeping with her, she can make a bed on the floor, right Alex….?" Her mother stared her down quickly before Alex nodded, feeling a slap to the face and letting her eyes tear up before she had a chance to rationalize her thoughts. Quickly she shoved her emotions down to her core and looked to Mitchie's bags and nodding to herself.

"I'll go show her my room and let her get settled, I'm sure you guys already had dinner right? And I'm not hungry…" Alex frowned softly before reaching for the other girl's bags to only be startled as another hand quickly grasped the handle. Looking up to the owner, Alex found herself face to face with the brown eyed brunette, her knees going weak yet again before she frowned. "O-ok…?" She said confusedly, staring at Mitchie before shrugging and leading her towards her room.

As they walked in silence, Alex let her mind wander. It had only been a week since Justin first inquired their mother to get a teen, yet here this girl was, looking like a lost puppy. An adorable lost puppy. With brown eyes that held more experience than needed and strong locked lips that looked used and mistreated. She went through this list of all the things that could have happened to this girl that she was supposed to call her sister. She wanted to know why she was so silent, why her eyes seemed so sad, and why she did not want Alex to touch her things.

Getting to her room, Alex sighed softly before walking to the middle and twirling around to stare at Mitchie in the door way. "You can come in, ya know?" She murmured softly, afraid that if her voice was any louder it would scare the already timid girl. Just as she expected, the brunette jumped at her words, being pulled out of her temporary daze as she looked around the large, pink room. Walking to the bed, Mitchie placed her bag on the floor before looking to Alex and gently lowering her body to the soft sheets.

"You know you don't have to be nervous Mitchie. Well around me anyways, see I'm not the 'always perfect' kind of gal, when you're in my room, you have no rules." She smiled kindly at the other, suddenly wanting to see the other girl smile, to let loose. Yet neither happened as to she just nodded and stared down at her pale hands. This gave Alex some time to observe the other teen, studying the way she sat, the way she was dressed, the way her hair flowed beautifully.

If she had seen this girl walking the streets, Alex would have thought of her as just another teen, going through teen problems. Yet in the other's eyes she could tell that that was not what she was. Then, as she shifted her weight and her shirt lifted slightly, Alex could see marks on her lower back, scary marks. From working in the substation, she could tell that some of them were burn marks while other where knife marks, yet there was an odd, jagged scar that she couldn't recognize.

Shivering, Alex looked away quickly, tears stringing to her eyes. Why did she suddenly care that the other was hurt? Alex was hurt too, but not with physical wounds, no her's were emotional.

Wiping at her eyes, Alex turned to Mitchie and gave her the biggest smile she could before walking to the other side of the bed and taking a pillow. "You go ahead and take my bed, my floors kinda comfy anyways." Then, as she started to set up camp, she heard the tiniest of whispers, so soft that she strained to hear it.

"N-no." Tilting her head, Alex looked to the other girl, their brown eyes locking for a moment before Mitchie ushered her gaze away and frowned. "I-it's not fair…" She whispered, playing with her thumbs as she still rested on Alex's bed.

"Oh come on. My room my rules….you bed, me floor." Alex smiled softly before softly beating her 'man chest' like a cave man. Mitchie tries to hold back her smile at this, yet as Alex's lips create monkey sounds, her lips can't help but turn up.

"I thought this room had no rules." Mitchie pointed out, her voice still timid and scared, yet it was slowly growing comforted.

"Oh yeah…I said that didn't I? Well whatever! My floor and your bed!! Got it?" Alex smiled softly, a little bit of happiness touching her, yet still didn't fill that empty hole in her heart.

"So I can't touch the floor?" Mitchie asked, making Alex grin inwardly.

'_So this girl can be sarcastic like me, maybe this will be ok….but it'll will only be a matter of days before—' _

"Um…hello…Alex?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Alex stared at Mitchie before shaking her head and smiling easily.

"Sorry, my headache is still bothering me…" Alex lied, not wanting make the situation anymore awkward for the girl. "But anyways, you can touch the floor Mitchie…just…take my bed ok? I want you to have it…" Mitchie frowned at that, twiddling with her thumbs before sighing softly.

"It doesn't feel right, Alex." She murmured, using Alex's name for the first time. She liked the taste that it left in her mouth, yet she quickly hid her thoughts behind a dark mask as she continued on. "You don't even like me, or the idea of me being here."

Alex frowned softly, tilting her head at the other girl before moving to the bed and sitting on it. "Why do 'ya say that?"

"I seem to recall earlier today when you used vulgar language and slammed your door…" Mitchie pointed out carefully, eyeing the other girl before shaking her head and moving to stand up. Quickly, Alex took a hold of the other's hand, stopping her movements. She was frozen, goose bumps running up and down her skin before she looked back at Alex fearfully.

Alex instantly regretted the contact, yet didn't let go. "Mitchie, I'm sorry about that, I'm….um…some times I'm hard to understand, seeing as I don't understand my own actions either…so…" Being at a loss for words, Alex looked back at her big bed and nodded. "We either both sleep on my bed or both sleep on the floor…"

The other brunette stared at her for a moment before hanging her head and nodding. "Floor." She stated softly, feeling bad that she was dragging the other down to the un-comfortable ground.

"Aright then, let's get to it!"


End file.
